The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina: Kyon's Version
by morbiusgreen
Summary: AU. After Kyon leaves the Brigade during filming of Haruhi's movie, he goes home and starts to relieve his stress and anger by writing his version of "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina." This is what he comes up with. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

I just stood there, all manner of emotions running through my mind: anger, shock, hatred, and a few others that I don't know the name to. Koizumi had grabbed my fist and was holding me fast so that I didn't hit Haruhi. His face was unusually serious.

"Wha…?" Haruhi said in a shocked voice. She quickly recovered and began to start chewing me out.

"What is it! What is your problem anyway, huh! You just have to do what I tell you! I'm the Brigade Leader! I'M THE DIRECTOR!"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Man, I had never seen her so angry before. Finally she shouted again.

"Whatever! Do what I say or GET OUT!"

Silence filled the room. I was still angry, but shocked at her outburst as well. Then something she had just said hit me. Realization set in.

I turned back to Koizumi. His face was still serious. I inhaled and unclenched my fist. Koizumi's expression didn't change as he let me go. Haruhi took my acquiescence as a sign that I was going to comply. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Do you mean that, Haruhi?" I asked quietly. She turned, confused. "If I don't listen to you, you really would want me to leave."

Her lack of a reply gave me my answer. I closed my eyes, smiled and shook my head.

"Very well then. As of this moment, I am no longer a member of the S.O.S. Brigade." I heard Haruhi gasp at that. Koizumi's expression changed to that of fear. Nagato was as expressionless as ever, and Tsuruya had stopped smiling. Even the half drunk Ms. Asahina looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"After all, that is what you would want, isn't it? Farewell."

I turned quietly and exited Tsuruya's large house without another word. I hadn't left but a few minutes when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. It was Koizumi.

Before he could say anything, I said, "I don't have anything to say, Koizumi. She seemed pretty clear as to the terms. She either wanted me to listen to her or leave. And I can no longer listen to her impossible demands. This time, it was her choice of words that I acted on."

I left him standing there speechless. I walked home in silence. when I got home, I stormed up to my room, opened my laptop, which had been charging since I left it that morning, opened a new Microsoft Word folder and proceeded to pound away at the keyboard.

Some people relieve stress by beating the stuffing out of something. Some try meditation. Haruhi creates Closed Space and unleashes Celestials everywhere.

How do I relieve stress and anger? I write stories. I know, as strange as it may sound, whenever I get furious, I usually go upstairs and grab a pencil and paper and begin writing some short story until I got tired. My family was the only ones who knew about my passion for writing. In fact, it was pretty much the only thing I _was_ passionate about. The all told me I had great potential. But I really seem to shine when I've experienced a lot of anger.

This was no different.

_Whoever said that war was hell must be crazy. Because the war taking place throughout the whole galaxy had to be worse than the fire and brimstone version of hell people so often imagine. Many had often said that war is worse than hell because only sinners go there, but in war innocent civilians are killed as well._

This was the first paragraph of the new story. Unlike my past stories, however, this one was going to be special.

It was my interpretation of _The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina._

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty self explanatory. The rest of the story is just going to be Kyon's interpretation of Haruhi's movie.<br>**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. The Beginning of the End

Whoever said that war was hell must have mistaken hell for heaven. Because the war taking place throughout the whole galaxy had to be worse than the fire and brimstone version of hell people so often imagine. Many had often said that war is worse than hell because only sinners go there, but in war innocent civilians are killed as well. That was the world of the 26th century.

Humans of the Terra District were born in the middle of a war. Fortunately, Earth wasn't considered a tactical target for the various sides of the war. The various sides include the Centaurs, Star Witches and the Xenilon, among many other various races. Since being introduced to the war, Earth had tried to stay out it, but humans did have to adapt quickly to the hostile universe and the millennia long war among the races of the galaxy. Earth and its colonies and research stations had been attacked by various smaller factions among almost all of the races involved into what humans had dubbed the Verilex Civil War, since the entire galaxy used to be under one government called the Verilex. Of course, humans didn't know much about it anyway, as they were trying to live their lives as normally as possible, which was hard considering the ongoing hostility between the many races among the galaxy.

The only race that hadn't attacked Terra District was the Star Witches. That is, until one day…

* * *

><p>"<em>Agent Smith to the lab, please. Agent Smith, to the lab<em>."

Agent John Smith of the Terra District's Interplanetary Security Branch closed the letter from his sister and placed the tablet down. He stood, straightened his tie and suit and walked out. He had been assigned to Bernard's Star Research Station to oversee a very secret project involving time travel. Scientists had chosen this star to place a research station at because it wasn't a very important star. There were no planets and no mineral asteroids that anyone of the former Verilex's many warring races would want.

Agent Smith strolled down the snug hallways of the small research station towards the much larger lab. He had been living here for three months and he was slowly getting bored. He would give nearly anything to be back with his family. To be back on Earth for that matter. The dim red light of Bernard's Star was also getting to him. He missed the brighter light of his home world's star.

Ha strode into the lab and was instantly relieved of his slight claustrophobia "Yes, what is it, Dr. Jenkins?"

Doctor Robert Jenkins, the man Smith was talking to, turned and flashed a smile at him, which was odd, considering the fact that most scientists didn't trust members of the Security Branch. But Dr. Jenkins was a patriot to the Terra District and was putting his knowledge and creativity to good use. He trusted the TerraDistrict to use his research to be used to defend Earth and its colonies, as did Smith.

"I think we've done it!" he said with excitement in his voice. He held up a small object that looked like a standard wristwatch.

"You've made a new wristwatch?" Smith said with sarcasm.

Dr. Jenkins laughed at that and shook his head. "No, no, no. It's my prototype time machine."

Smith took it from Dr. Jenkins and looked it over. It did indeed look like a normal wristwatch. When he compared it t his own, he didn't see any difference whatsoever.

"This little thing is a time machine?" Smith asked incredulously.

"Yes!" the doctor said. "I call it a Temporal Plane Destruction Device or T.P.D.D."

Smith raised an eyebrow. Jenkins laughed and continued with an explanation but Smith interrupted him.

"No no no, I'll take your word for it. How does it work?"

"Here, I'll show you." he walked up and, taking his T.P.D.D., proceeded to wrap it around Smith's arm. Smith's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, are you sure it won't splatter me across the wall like it did to that egg you tried sending forward in time last week?"

Dr. Jenkins's smiled. "Don't worry, it's completely safe. Trust me."

Smith nodded, but still was unsure. Dr. Jenkins then proceeded to explain how the various buttons had been retrofitted to do something other than their original purpose.

"Okay, I'm going to send you thirty minutes into the future. You won't experience anything it will just be a second for you, but will be thirty minutes for us. Ready?"

Smith gulped. "Not really…"

"Great! Well, here goes nothing!" and Dr. Jenkins hit the button re-marked _Activation_. Instantly everyone in the room disappeared. A few seconds later Dr. Jenkins entered the room, holding a half eaten sandwich. He saw Smith and smiled.

"Perfect timing! Agent Smith, congratulations! You have become the first human time traveler."

"Wait, you mean you didn't try this out on yourselves first!" Smith asked in disbelief and shock. Jenkins just smiled with that grin of his and shook his head.

"You were never in any danger," he said with a wave of his hand. "Now, we're going to send you back in time about five minutes. When you arrive, you need to hide until your past self disappears." He then walked up and, after setting a new destination in time pressed the _Activation_ button. The room was instantly empty again. Smith looked around for a good hiding place. He saw a stack of metal cylinders and hid behind them.

Five minutes later, he saw his past self appear. After the short conversation between him and Dr. Jenkins, he vanished.

"Okay, you can come out now, Smith."

Smith stood up, took the T.P.D.D. off and placed it in his pocket.

"Well, congratulations, Doctor. I think you and your staff here are going to get some well deserved vacation time one any planet of your choosing after I report back to my superiors. In the meantime, however, I would like you to forward me a copy of all your research so that I may forward it to my superiors."

Jenkins was practically aglow with happiness and excitement. "Of course I will."

"In the meantime, I will be keeping this with me. Who knows who may want to use it for their own purposes? It's not that I don't trust you or your staff; it's just that this is too sensitive to be kept in civilian hands. I hope you understand."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Smith. I was expecting my research to be taken and used by the government. Why else do you think I let you on the station without a fight? I want this to be used for the good of all mankind."

Smith smiled and shook Jenkins hand "Thank you for understanding." He then turned and walked out. Neither he nor Dr. Jenkins saw the smaller younger man who had been hiding behind the canisters in the lab.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jenkins left the room a few minutes later, the other man crept out and walked to the communications room. After pushing a few buttons, a holographic display of some sort of humanoid female appeared.<p>

"_Well? Did you do it?_" she asked in a threatening yet somehow sexy voice.

"Yes, yes we did," the man nodded nervously as he whispered a reply. "Unfortunately the actual device is in possession of an Agent of the Security Branch and I can't get my hands on it."

The female, who was a member of the Star Witch race scowled. "_In that case, can you steal the research and send a copy to us?_"

The man looked incredibly nervous as he replied, "I don't think I can. It's very well protected. I'm only an assistant and I don't have the access codes to Dr. Jenkins computer files."

The scowl on the Star Witch's face deepened. "_Very well. it seems we're going to have to resort to our backup plan_."

The man became instantly scared. "A-are you sure."

The Witch smiled, showing a formidable set of canines. "_Don't worry. We had a deal. You won't be killed. Just be ready. We will be raiding your station in about one of your hours._"

* * *

><p>"In conclusion, the device called the T.P.D.D. works flawlessly. After experiencing time travel firsthand and after seeing the amount of work put into this device, I highly recommend that the staff of the Bernard's Star Research Station be given at least a month of shore leave, if not more. They are really dedicated to advancing the Terra District's safety and well being. Agent John Smith out."<p>

Smith hit the End Recording button on his tablet. It had been at least an hour since he had become the first human in history to time travel and he was just wrapping up his report to the Director of Interplanetary Security. Dr. Jenkins had already forwarded him a copy of his entire work.

Smith was just about to go to the communications room and send this off to Earth when he heard a huge explosion come from the lab. Without thinking, Smith grabbed his tablet, placed it in his pocked, drew his laser pistol and ran to the lab.

"What's going on? Dr. Jenkins, where are you!" Smith shouted. The lab was in shambles. Everything was mangled and twisted. The fire suppression system was spraying the room with the fire suppressant chemical.

"Over here!" Smith ran over to where Dr. Jenkins was struggling to get up.

"What happened?" Smith asked.

"I don't know. It just exploded."

Smith took out a scanner and swept the room for any foreign substance.

"There are traces of an unknown element in the room. The database can't seem to identify it."

"Here, let me see." Dr. Jenkins took the scanner and looked at the screen. His face became one of fury, something Smith hadn't seen before. But the next two words that Jenkins said would throw the unusual anger of Jenkins into perspective

"Star Witches…"

Agent Smith's expression become one of fear.

"Oh, we are so screwed…"

* * *

><p>"It's okay, dear," the trainer, Betty Styles, said with a smile. It was Mikuru Asahina's second day of training at a local restaurant on the Second International Space Station as a battle waitress. "Battle waitress" was code for disguised security officers placed in restaurants. All battle waitresses were female to arouse less suspicion.<p>

"B-b-b-but–"

"No buts honey. Time to get out there," the older woman interrupted as she gently pushed her toward the door. Mikuru was holding a tray of food at the time and nearly dropped it. She whimpered as she walked out the door. She walked up to the table whose food was on her tray and began serving the three burly men who were seated there.

"Here you go," Mikuru said sweetly as she placed the tray of food down at the table.

"Thank you, pretty lady," one of the three men replied with a smile that creeped her out. She laughed nervously as she walked backwards towards the kitchen, nearly tripping over the table behind her.

"Sorry!" Mikuru said, blushing furiously as she ran back to the kitchen. She slid against the wall and was nearly in tears.

"You did fine," Ms. Styles said with a smile as she sat beside Mikuru.

Mikuru sniffled. "Why was I picked for this job? I can't be a waitress, let alone a battle waitress."

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself." She leaned closer to MIkuru's ear and whispered, "Okay, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but you were handpicked by both Vice Presidents' specifically."

Mikuru was shocked at that realization. "Really? But…why?"

"They didn't say. They did tell me that you were very special."

Mikuru blushed, embarrassed and guilt ridden. She knew exactly what special meant, but it wasn't a good type of special.

She was unable to continue her train of thought as a chair flew through the kitchen door. Betty looked up as it slid to a stop not three feet from them. Outside, they heard scuffling and grunting.

"Stay here," Betty said. She stood and walked out. Mikuru's curiosity overcame her fear as she walked up to the door. She peered out the small window and saw Betty talking with one of the burly guys Mikuru had just served.

"...none of your business, lady!" he was saying.

"Calm down or I will call security," Betty replied. Mikuru saw the man clench his fists harder, but eventually he complied. Or so it seemed.

As soon as her back was turned, the man grabbed a bottle of beer and, with a loud roar, began to bring it down on her head. With speed that seemed impossible for someone her age, Betty jumped to the side. The bottle hit air. Betty by this time was behind the man. She gave him a swift kick in the seat of his pants and we went sprawling on the floor.

The other two were now standing. Both had drawn their hand held laser weapons and were pointing it at Betty. She did a forwards flip and landed in between them. While they were still trying to figure out what was going on, the jumped up and kicked them both simultaneously. They flew back.

By this time the first man had gotten back up and was in a fighting stance. Betty and the man faced off. He had by this time drawn a knife. It was one that wasn't human made. In fact, Mikuru recognized it as being made by the Mijr'Ghro, a minor race among the former Verilex. The poison on the blade was deadly to every race in the galaxy.

Mikuru had to do something. She got a kitchen knife and walked out; holding it up towards the man.

"Y-you better g-get out of here at once!" she stuttered in what she hoped was a threatening tone. The man glanced towards her. When he saw the beautiful, well endowed girl, he laughed. By this time, the other two were standing and closing in on Betty, who had drawn a security stick.

"What are you going to do to stop us, pretty lady? It's three on one. How do you plan on stopping us?"

She closed her eyes and, with the knife still raised in front of her, charged the man, screaming. She never made it because the man struck her across the face and she found herself sprawled on the floor.

"MIKURU!" Betty shouted. She started to move toward her, but the man with the Mijr'Ghro dagger sliced her stomach. Blood flowed onto the floor as she collapsed. At that, Mikuru screamed in horror and absolute terror.

"That's right. Scream for me," the man said menacingly as he approached. "She only had minutes to live."

The man grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to her feet. "We're gonna have some fun now, ain't that right, boys?" The other two nodded, lust filled their eyes.

"M…M…" Mikuru tried to say something, but the hand around her throat made it almost impossible.

"What is it?" the man asked with an amused voice. His amusement was gone the next instant as Mikuru's normally brown left eye changed color to blue. Surprised, the man let go of Mikuru. After the man let her go Mikuru found her voice as she shouted the two words she was never supposed to say except in emergencies. "MIKURU BEAM!"

A bright flash of light emanated from Mikuru's left eye as she closed it and then reopened it. The man grabbed at his arm and screamed in pain. A large chunk of it looked like it had just been singed right through with some sort of old Earth blowtorch. He collapsed, writhing in pain. Everyone in the restaurant froze. Then, slowly, they all turned and looked at Mikuru. The other two thugs looked at their wounded friend, then back at Mikuru.

"That's it, girly! You're gonna pay for that!" one of them growled and charged. Mikuru closed her eye and opened it again. The man stopped dead in his tracks and fell right where he was. She turned to the third man and put her hand up to her eye, making a threatening face. He backed up, a panicked look on his face and ran out.

"Betty!" Mikuru looked at the collapsed older woman. She was surrounded by the other waitresses and another lady who appeared to be a nurse. Mikuru started to run up to her when one of the waitresses held up her hand to stop her, hatred in her eyes.

"Stand back!" she said with venom in her voice. Mikuru whimpered as she stopped. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"B…but…"

"Get away, freak!" the same person repeated. Mikuru stepped back. A few minutes later security came rushing in with some other medical personnel. The same waitress told them exactly what happened, including Mikuru's hidden optical laser. By the time they grabbed her, she had gone into a state of complete and utter shock. She didn't remember anything as she was dragged to the car and escorted off to the Space Station's detention center. She was placed in a cell and told to wait. At that point, exhaustion got the better of her and she lay on the bed, falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I looked over the document before me, making edits here and there, adding stuff here, subtracting bits there. I leaned back in my chair and smiled. <em>It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. <em>I thought. _Of course, I'm not the person whose praise this story deserves._

Anyway, when I looked at the computer clock, I saw that it was now ten o'clock. I rubbed my eyes which were tired, and then began to print out the first chapter four times. On each of the copies I had the name of each of the members of the Brigade. I wasn't exactly sure why, I mean, I'm not much of a planner. I was just curious.

I took the pages, stapled them together and placed them in an empty folder, which I then placed in my backpack. I then climbed into bed. The tiring events of the day finally caught up with me and I was out like a light.

Hold on, am I imitating my own story?

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty self explanatory. The rest of the story is just going to be Kyon's interpretation of Haruhi's movie.<br>**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Recruitment

It was Monday again. I knew because my sister was forcibly pulling me out of bed with that boundless energy of hers. To tell you the truth, I was envious of that childlike energy that she still had. At least when she gets to high school she won't have to deal with someone like Haruhi.

I hope.

Anyway, after being woken up by my sister, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and left for school. I was hoping to get there before Haruhi so that I could put the folder on her desk.

No such luck. Haruhi was at her desk. Her head was lying on her desk, her hair covering her face so that I couldn't see it.

Now, usually, I would greet Haruhi, but today I just sat down and took out my notes. She didn't move until lunchtime. When lunch rolled around, she stood and walked out of the room.

Now was my chance. I reached into my backpack and took out the folder. I was about to take the stories out when Taniguchi came up to me.

"Hey, Kyon, did you and Suzumiya have some sort of lovers' quarrel or something? I've never seen her looking this down before, and I'm not kidding, man."

Oh, shut up. "I wouldn't have any idea," I lied, "considering the fact that we aren't together in the first place."

"He is right, though," Kunikida said. "Ms. Suzumiya looks sadder than I have ever seen her."

"If you're really that concerned, go and ask her yourselves, you idiots!" I said louder than I meant to. All conversation in the classroom stopped and everyone looked at me wide eyed. Taniguchi and Kunikida backed up startled at my sudden outburst.

"Who there, buddy. Take it easy…"

At that I snapped for the second time. "No! I won't take it easy! I am sick and tired of these damn rumors about me and Haruhi floating around the school! Well, I am going to make one thing clear right now! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

I was hyperventilating by this point. Ignoring everyone's shocked expression I sat back down and stared angrily out the window. After a few minutes I looked around. No one was looking at me. Now was my chance. I took the unmarked folder and swiftly placed it on Haruhi's desk.

Just in time too as Haruhi walked silently back into the room. She took notice of the folder. I heard her open it. Then she closed it and put it away. She returned to placing her head on the desk. I didn't hear her do anything for the rest of the day.

After I got home, I turned on my computer and, like the day before, began to pour all of my anger and frustration into the second chapter.

* * *

><p>The room was mostly dark, but was filled with the smells of alien fluids. The only light was over a small floating semi-transparent globe. Inside the globe was the form of a naked genderless human. Two humanoids were standing before the globe, staring at it intently<p>

"Are we ready to begin the implantation procedure?" one of the beings said with a toothy smile.

"We are, Mistress," the smaller being replied.

"Then begin, Myguin."

The other raised her fist in salute and began to press at the skin of the sphere. A groan escaped the mouths of the laboratory as spikes began to poke out of the hairy walls. Eventually, they pierced the thin shell that surrounded the human. The form inside began to writhe and try to break the bonds that held it.

"Implantation process twenty percent complete," one of the mouths announced as the form began to change. The human began to take the form of a female of the species. The formerly clear eyes began to change color. Hair began to quickly grow on the head.

"Fifty percent."

The sphere became completely transparent and the human appeared. Her body continued to change. The hair continued to grow and eventually stopped at almost shoulder length.

"Seventy percent. Beginning memory reallocation."

The spikes pierced the head. The fully formed female began to scream, but no sound was heard through the soundproof shell.

"Memory reallocation complete."

The shell disappeared, the bonds fell off the female as she collapsed in the liquid that had held her for the past three months. The taller being walked up to the female and smiled evilly.

"Welcome to the war, Yuki Nagato."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you want her. I mean, she's been Augmented!" the short female figure said as she glanced in the white cell at the sleeping figure.<p>

The man, who was a head taller than the woman, smiled.

"That is precisely why the Security Branch wishes to recruit her."

"What for?"

"I'm afraid that's classified."

"Of course you people would say that."

The man smiled. "I'll be back when she wakes up, which should be in a couple of hours."

"How do you know?"

The man smiled. "Call it a hunch." And he walked out.

* * *

><p>Mikuru moaned as she began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. At the sight of where she was, all that had happened began to pour back into her memory. Tears welled up in her eyes and she curled into a ball and began to cry.<p>

"Not easy, being an Augmented human, is it?" a voice said. Mikuru looked up to see a man standing on the other side of the cell. He had an eye patch over his right eye.

"Please leave me alone," Mikuru pleaded.

The man smiled. "How easy do you think that's going to be?" he asked. He reached over and pressed a button. The bars lifted and he stepped in. As soon as he did, the bars lowered again.

"Who…who are you?" Mikuru asked nervously.

The man smiled and sat next to her. She shrunk back.

"I am from the Terra District Security Branch. I am Agent John Smith, by you can call me Smith."

Mikuru was even more scared now. She knew that she was going to be executed for being an Augmented. Smith apparently saw the fear in her eyes.

"You do know that manipulating your body is a crime by Terra District law. Over the years we've had to deal with people who have Augmented themselves, people who have made themselves able to fly, shoot lasers like you, and even grow claws. There are plenty of normal humans out there who would kill to be like the other Esper half of the human race. By all our laws, you should be executed. However, we are willing to give you a chance. We're willing to wipe your record clean of all your past crimes if you help us."

Mikuru's fear dissipated a bit as curiosity crept into her.

"What k-kind of chance?" she stuttered.

"Come with me. My boss would like to speak to you personally about it, but only if you want to. I'll give you awhile to think about it. I'll be back in an hour and a half." he smiled and left the room again.

Mikuru was unsure of what she should do. On the one hand, she was afraid of what type of "chance" the Security Branch would offer her. On the other hand, she didn't want to die. She thought about it long and hard before making her decision.

When Agent Smith came back an hour and a half later Mikuru had an answer.

"I will go with you."

Smith smiled even wider. "Good. Come with me, please."

"Wait, what about my clothes?"

Smith paused and frowned. Mikuru's waitress uniform was in a state of disarray since no one had bothered to give her a change of at least some uniform clothes. That was how badly Augmented were treated.

A few seconds later he nodded.

"I'll get you some clothes." With that, he walked out of the cell again. A few minutes later he handed Mikuru a fresh set of standard civilian clothes. After she changed, Smith led her out of the detention center. He took her through a series of corridors and elevators so many times that Mikuru didn't know where on the station she was anymore.

Eventually he came to a set of doors. Smith led her in. The room was immense. It was a large dome with what looked like a perfect simulation of the sky of some planet projected onto the ceiling. Even the alien sunlight felt real on Mukuru's skin. In the center of the room stood a large white marble desk and at the desk was a woman.

"Mikuru Asahina, may I resent the head of the Terra District's Security Branch, Director Haruhi Suzumiya."

Mikuru's eyes widened. Haruhi Suzumiya was well known throughout the Terra District as one, if not the most powerful human Esper ever. There were even some who thought she was the next step in human Esper evolution, since her godlike powers seemed to be limitless.

Haruhi stood and walked over to where Mikuru was frozen, hand extended.

"It's an honor to finally meet you. I must admit, Smith wasn't lying when he said you were very beautiful. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you're damn sexy!"

Mikuru blushed both in fear and embarrassment. Smith saw her blush and stepped in.

"Careful, Haruhi," he said, a hint of warning in his voice.

Haruhi glared at Smith, who glared back. Eventually, Haruhi's glare disappeared and she smiled.

"If you were anyone else, John, I'd have you flogged. But that is not the point." Haruhi re-extended her hand. Mikuru took the hand and shook it, still trying to figure out how an Esper as famous as Haruhi Suzumiya got to be in such a secretive position without rousing any suspicion.

"Um, why do you want me?"

Haruhi glared at Smith again. "Looks like someone's been talking too much." Smith pointed at himself and made his face as innocent as possible. As before, Haruhi's glare disappeared. Mikuru got the impression that it was all an act of some sort.

"Come, have a seat. There is much we should talk about." Haruhi pointed towards two empty chairs in from of her desk. Mikuru timidly took a seat. Haruhi took the seat she had before and Agent Smith took a standing position beside Haruhi, his hands behind his back.

"John, you can sit down too, you know. It's not illegal."

"Thank you, Dir–Haruhi," he said as he walked over and took a seat next to Mikuru. Somehow his presence beside her had a calming effect on her.

"Now, I assume John told you that we are willing to give you a chance to erase your record if you do us a very large favor," Haruhi asked

"Yes, yes he did. What do you want me to do?" Mikuru asked.

"Before I explain, I need to give you a little background information." Haruhi pressed a button on her desk, and the room instantly darkened. A simulation of a starfield appeared on the domed ceiling. At the apex of the dome hovered an obviously human crafted space station. To the side, a dim red star hovered serenely.

"This is Bernard's Star Research Station as it appeared a month ago. It was one of the most advanced installations in the entire Terra District. Of course, it was mostly civilian run. The man who ran it is called Doctor Robert Jenkins. I assume you've heard of him before?"

"Of course! He's the scientist who's always going on about how time travel is possible and how it could change the world and such."

"You're right. He received a degree in Advanced Theoretical Temporal Physics from the University of New Harvard in 2537. Since he was rich, he was able to buy the rights to build a research station orbiting Bernard's Star twelve years ago. He gathered others like him to help with his research. Five months ago, I received a tip that Dr. Jenkins might have had a breakthrough. I sent him a message, asking if I could send one of my best agents over to make sure nothing happened to the research in case he succeeded. Being the true patriot that he is, he complied. I sent Agent Smith here to watch over him.

"A month ago I received an emergency communique from John. Apparently Dr. Jenkin's had created a working prototype time machine, or, as he calls is, a Temporal Plane Destruction Device. The same day that he finished it, the station was invaded by Star Witches. All of Dr. Jenkins research was stolen and his computer system was wiped clean. Fortunately John had thought ahead and had asked Dr. Jenkins to forward a copy of the doctor's research to him. He managed to save the data and the prototype T.P.D.D., which he is currently wearing."

Smith held up his left hand. He was wearing what looked like a standard wristwatch.

"Unfortunately, in the fight, Dr. Jenkins was lost and John lost his eye. He will have it back after the lab grows him a new one at the end of next year."

"Uh, okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Mikuru asked, clearly confused.

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. Unlike every other race in the galaxy besides the Star Witches, humanity is the only race that has members who are Espers. The Star Witches feel threatened by us. From what we've been able to gather, they managed to convince one of the scientists at the station to betray the others over to the Star Witches. We think they are planning to use our own technology against us to wipe out the First Esper."

"Itsuki Koizumi," Mikuru gasped.

"Yes. They will most likely try and clone a human and send him or her back in time to eliminate him. Without his powers awakened, the Star Witches could easily wipe us out of they wanted to. And that's where you come in."

Mikuru's eyebrows shot up.

"We can't send one of our own agents into the past because the Star Witches somehow got a hold of all our personnel files while raiding the research station. We still don't know how that happened, but their agents in the past would surely be aware of any of our agents. We can, however, send someone like you because the Star Witches would never suspect that humans would send a convicted criminal on a mission. And besides, your Mikuru Beam, I think you called it, is one of the most extensive Augmentation's we have ever seen. We want you to go into the past and stop the Star Witches from eliminating Itsuki Koizumi."

Mikuru's fear had intensified at every word that Haruhi had said during the explanation. She was so scared that she had completely frozen in place. John placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit.

"We wouldn't send you anywhere without some type of training first. According to our projections, the Star Witches will take about three months at the least to complete their version of a T.P.D.D. As such John will be your personal trainer. He's the best agent I've got!"

Agent Smith bowed and said, "Why thank you, Director Suzumiya."

Haruhi turned and gave Smith a fake glare. "John, I told you to call me Haruhi."

"Sorry," he replied.

"Now, will you accept this mission?"

Mikuru forced herself to breathe. "I…I don't know…"

Haruhi leaned back. "I understand that this is a bit much to ask of you, but we are really desperate here. We're not going to force you to– "

"I'll do it."

Haruhi and Agent Smith stared at her in surprise. There was a look of determination on her face where mere seconds before there had been fear and confusion.

"Are you sure?" Smith asked. Mikuru nodded.

"Well, uh, okay then!" Haruhi took a few seconds to come around after the shock. "John will begin training you as soon as possible. How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"Sounds good," Smith replied. "Do you have any problems with that, Mikuru?" she shook her head.

"Very well then, it's settled. Tomorrow morning at 0900 hours you will meet John in the training room."

"Understood," Mikuru said with a nod.

"Now, John will show you to your room for the next three months," Haruhi said. "Dismissed."

Mikuru stood and began to follow Smith out. But before she left, she heard Haruhi say, "Oh, and Mikuru?"

She turned and faced Haruhi again, who smiled.

"Welcome to the Security Branch."

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock. It read seven thirty at night. I sighed and began printing up the copies of the story. I grabbed four more folders and wrote the names of the S.O.S. Brigade members on them. After organizing the pages in their respective folders, I did my homework. Finally, at around ten thirty, I put all my homework away and went to bed.<p>

I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been awhile since I uploaded anything, but I've been busy with other stuff. Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	4. One Author to Two Authors

The next day I arrived at school earlier than I normally did. There were very few students in the room, only two in fact and they were busy studying. I quietly reached into my backpack, grabbed the folders and quietly placed it on Haruhi's desk.

Nothing happened for the first half of the day. Haruhi showed up, seeming to be in a better mood than yesterday, and took her seat. When she saw the folders, she seemed to perk up even more. She grabbed one and opened it. I could hear her flipping through the pages until class started. She seemed to be returning to her old self, albeit a little bit at a time.

Finally lunch rolled around. Haruhi stood and walked out of the room as soon as the bell rang. I took out my lunch and ate it quickly. I don't know why, but I wanted to go outside for a bit.

As soon as I finished, I cleaned up and walked out. Eventually I found myself at a lone tree standing in the middle of the break area. I collapsed against the tree and closed my eyes, blocking out the sounds of the world from my mind.

It didn't last long.

"Well, so this is where you are."

I opened one eye and spotted Koizumi. He had on his traditional smile. Behind him were Ms. Asahina and Nagato. In their hands they all held the folders from the past two days.

I closed my eye again and leaned back. "Hey guys. What's up?"

I felt someone sit next to me. _Damn it, Koizumi, that's too close._

"K-Kyon?"

Koizumi hadn't sat next to me. It was Ms. Asahina. My eyes shot open and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you been getting these?" she handed me one of the folders. I lazily took it from her, sat up and opened it.

"'Whoever said that war was hell must have mistaken hell for heaven. Because the war taking place throughout the whole galaxy had to be worse than the fire and brimstone version of hell…' Uh, what is this?" I said, hoping not to give myself away.

"You're telling us that you haven't been getting these?" Koizumi asked.

"No…why would I? Would someone care to tell me what is going on?"

"Well, yesterday Haruhi called a meeting. It seems that someone placed these stories in a folder on her desk. Each copy one had our names on it and a chapter to a story. In fact, it's a reimagining of the movie we were making."

I sat up, trying to look alarmed. "How is that possible?"

"Unknown," Nagato spoke up. _Wow, either she really doesn't know or she is keeping the information from the others. If so, bless you, Nagato._

"The Organization's looking into it, and we can't find anything. No DNA evidence, nothing."

"O…kay…" I said, "but who would want to do that? Rewrite the movie in story form? That is what this is, right?"

"Correct," Nagato spoke up again.

"Very well written, I might add," Koizumi interjected.

"What about you, Ms. Asahina? You're a time traveler, so you should know who it is."

"I don't," she replied in that cute tone of hers. "My superiors said that they know but aren't going to tell me."

_Okay, so, if she's telling the truth, Ms. Asahina is going to find out sometime in her future. Does that mean everyone else will too?_

"So, why come to me with this?" I asked.

"We were wondering, as I said before, if you had received copies of this story too," Koizumi said.

"Sorry, nope," I answered.

"Well, it seems that the story is bringing Haruhi out of her depression somewhat after last Sunday's incident at Ms. Tsuruya's house."

"Hmph, good for you. Less work for you espers."

Koizumi just chuckled "Well, yes that has been the case. The amount of Closed Space has dropped ever since yesterday afternoon. Did you know that whoever wrote this included Haruhi in the story, as well as someone named John Smith?"

I had to act surprised. I stood up abruptly, catching Ms. Asahina off guard. "Where?"

_That_ caught Koizumi off guard as well. I grabbed his shirt and started shaking him back and forth violently. "WHERE!"

"H-here," he replied as he opened the folder to a certain page. It was the scene when Mikuru met Haruhi. I made a show of reading over it in a frenzy.

"Kyon, what's wrong?" Ms. Asahina asked.

_How could she not…? Oh, she was asleep the whole time. Right._

"N-nothing," I replied. "Never mind, I thought it was something else."

"Okay, well, I need to be going. Haruhi wants the rest of us to be on the lookout of this mystery author. So does my Organization. We need to find out how much he or she knows."

"Okay, good luck with that," I replied as I sat down again. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes.

But again that didn't last. I heard someone come up and sit down next to me again. Opening my eye again, I saw that it was Nagato. She had opened her folder and was reading the second chapter.

"Nagato, what are you still doing here? I thought you were supposed to observe Haruhi."

She looked over at me, and I could swear that I saw a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you going to do with my character?"

_So, she knows. I hope she's the only one. But for now let's assume she doesn't know and I'll play dumb for a minute._

"Excuse me?"

"The Data Integration Thought Entity has suspected that you are involved in the creation of this story."

"Oh."

_Well, I guess there's no point in lying. Especially to someone like Nagato_. "Why do you want to know?"

She just stared at me for a while. Finally, she replied, "I am…curious."

_Nagato? Curious? That was new_.

I sat up a bit. This was a side of Nagato I had never seen before. "To tell you the truth, I haven't exactly given it much thought. I mean, so far I've only mentioned you in passing. I only write when I'm frustrated."

"I see." I thought I heard a hint of disappointment in her voice as she turned back to the story.

"Nagato, do you…do you like the story?"

She looked back up at me and nodded, then returned to reading.

"Do you want me to continue the story, Yuki?"

I had never used her first name before, and that caught her attention. She looked up at me again. To my surprise, I saw her lips curl up into a small smile.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then maybe you can help me," I said with a smile. "After all, the Yuki Nagato in the story is based off of you. Loosely, I'll admit, but it is based off of you. You could help me in describing her; give her a personality based off of the circumstances of her creation, what she would say in certain situations etc."

She blinked, but her miniscule smile didn't disappear. In fact, I thought I saw it grow just a bit. Of course, it could have been my imagination.

"I will help you," she replied.

I smiled. "Great. When you're done with the Brigade meeting today, drop by my house and we'll work on it together, okay? Oh, and don't say anything about this to Haruhi. Who knows what would happen?"

"Understood," she said in her usual monotone voice. She then went back to reading the story until lunchtime was over.

After I got home that afternoon, I started on my homework. Fortunately, there wasn't much to do, so I was finished in two hours. It was just as I was putting my homework into my backpack that my little sister burst in.

"Kyoooon! There's a cute girl downstairs waiting to see you."

"Okay, tell her I'll be down in a second."

"No need."

I turned at the sound of the new voice to discover Yuki was standing directly outside my room. She was still in her North High uniform.

"Oh, uh, hello Nagato. Please come in," I gestured for her to enter and she did. "And you can leave," I said to my little sister, who was looking at me and Nagato with suspicious glares.

"Aw, I wanna stay too!"

"Sorry, but no. We're working on something. Now scat. Play with Shamisen or something," I said as I picked her up and placed her outside my door.

"No fair, Kyon!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

Nagato had just been standing there the whole time watching. I grabbed another chair which I kept in my closet for guests and placed it at my desk. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on.

"Okay Nagato, before we begin, can I ask why you're doing this?"

She just stared at me. "It will help me to understand you, and therefore understand Haruhi's interest in you. Also, because I wanted to." At that I saw her smile briefly.

"Oh." I smiled back, and then turned to the screen. "Well, Nagato, let's start then."

She turned to me and said, "Call me Yuki."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a bit short, and it doesn't have any of the other story in it, but I wanted to show what the reaction of the club members was. Yuki's may be a bit OOC, so sorry if that's wrong. Well, enjoy!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
